Panelized exterior wall construction can reduce the time it takes to enclose a building and is most frequently accomplished by prefabricating, either on site, or remotely, large rectangular portions of the exterior walls (wall panels), which are then transported and lifted onto the structure and fastened to the supporting members. This kind of approach creates challenges at the building corners when horizontal building movement (story drift) occurs. The two adjoining walls move differentially from each other at the corner, one sliding and one tilting, and must have sufficient space (movement joint) to allow them to move independently, or localized, or perhaps, catastrophic, failure can occur. If localized failure occurs due to insufficient corner joints, the cladding material and possibly some of the wall framing can become dislodged and create a public safety hazard from falling debris. Building drifts of upwards of 2.5 inches or more are not uncommon, which, if sealed, generate 5 inch or larger joints. These large joints are often an architectural eyesore.
The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the panelized warp-corner of the present invention is a unique panel system that eliminates the need for a large joint at the corner of the building while accommodating large story drifts. Drifts up to 3 or 4 inches can be accommodated with joints in the range of 1 to 1.5″, depending on the wall assembly. The corner element can be made of various sizes, but generally works best when the sides of the corners are in the range of four feet to eight feet wide.